Кюри
(«Мисс Няня») (синт) |Производ. хар. = Очки здоровья: 440 («Мисс Няня») Очки здоровья: 670 (синт) Максимальный груз: 149 (синт) |Уровень = 10 → |Файл диалога = CompanionCurie.txt |Актёр = |base_id = («Мисс Няня») (синт) |ref_id = |editor_id = EncCurieRobot («Мисс Няня») EncCurieSynth (синт) |Дополнительно = 250px Кюри в теле синта }} Кюри, К'линический 'Юстировочный Р'обот-'Интерн ( ) — персонаж Fallout 4 и Fallout Shelter Online, робот серии «Мисс Няня», возможный напарник Выжившего. Описание 2070-е Робот был предназначен для социального проекта «Убежище». Согласно решению совета директоров «Волт-Тек», машина должна была стать хранителем знаний о работах касательно ликвидации возбудителей болезней в Убежище 81. Была перемещена в данное убежище и накануне 2070-х гг. находилась там. Клинический юстировочный робот-интерн ( Изначально роботу далась иная аббревиатура, о которой она может упомянуть: I am a Contagions Vulnerability Robotic Infirmary Engineer, or CVRIE. The human scientists call me Curie.) должен был также проследить, чтобы каждый из учёных ознакомился и осознал важность миссии убежища и выполнял задачу по созданию лекарств против возбудителей болезней и средств для выработки иммунитета у людей. Работа в Убежище Из-за саботажа смотрителя О. Оливетт накануне глобального ядерного конфликта прибывшие в убежище учёные Д. Флинт, К. Коллинз и М. Берроу не были своевременно оповещены о миссии убежища. Скромный научный состав начал свою работу, позднее — для распределения рабочей нагрузки — включив в коллектив робота. Кеннет Коллинз перепрограммировал искусственный интеллект CVRIE на уровень личностного характера, после чего она перестала быть обычным хладнокровным металлическим помощником учёных. Коллинз написал персональный набор параметров для личности робота из черт Лизы — его возлюбленной и однокурсницы в Версале, в которую был влюблён ранее. Также он дополнил данные Кюри всеми работами таких людей, как Альберт Эйнштейн, Макс Борн, Мария Складовская-Кюри, Чарльз Дарвин, Алан Тьюринг, Майкл Фарадей, Иммануил Кант, а также некий БраунИз-за отсутствия уточнений неизвестно точно, какой именно человек подразумевается Коллинзом — будь то Вернер фон Браун, немецкий и американский конструктор ракетно-космической техники; Густав Карл Браун, немецкий зоолог; Станислас Браун, гениальный учёный «Волт-Тек», современник Коллинза; Лестер Браун, американский эколог-аналитик; английский и немецкий ботаники Николас Эдвард и Пьер Йозеф Брауны, или кто-либо другой с фамилией Браун.. Робот приобрёл способность обучаться и отчасти проявлять человеческие чувства, поэтому изначально Кеннет, а затем и остальные, стали называть её «Кюри», в честь одного великого учёного прошлых веков. После некоторых моментов недоверия к «очеловеченному» роботу люди всё же привыкают к компании Кюри, которая начала активно поддерживать рабочую обстановку в лаборатории. После некоторых исправлений в матрице личности Кеннет решает не трогать Кюри и следить за её поведением. К этому моменту Коллинз, стараясь научить Кюри самостоятельности, решил, что ей нужно вести записи на одном из терминалов лаборатории. Остальным жителям убежища Кеннет запретил пользоваться этим терминалом. Сама же Кюри, не раз говоря о том, что согласно политике «РобКо», роботы не могут владеть каким-либо имуществом, выполнила приказ доктора Коллинза и начала вести записи об исследованиях и личные заметки касательно своих коллег. Взаперти за работой Ускорив темп работ, научная группа добилась стабильности в поддержании числа кротокрысов для длительных опытов, синтезе антибиотиков и разведении культур вируса. Группа намереваясь вскоре начать исследования третьего уровня, где всё население убежища могло быть подвергнуто смертельному риску. Смотритель О. Оливетт, узнав о готовящихся мероприятиях, решает автоматически закрыть лабораторию и отключить систему оповещения учёных. Из-за этого трое учёных и Кюри остаются запертыми в лаборатории, откуда смогли бы по вентиляционной системе инициировать выпуск микробов. Оливетт позаботилась и об этом моменте, заранее выведя из строя распылители, по которым микробы должны были проникнуть в жилые помещения. В результате этого, несмотря на имеющиеся пищевые экструдеры, производящие пищу, и запасы воды, учёные и Кюри не могли полноценно жить и продолжать свою деятельность, оказавшись отрезанными от остального мира. После попыток выбраться и связаться со смотрителем команда решила продолжать свои исследования, хоть и в довольно мрачном настроении, которое чаще всего удавалось изменить настроем Кюри. Продолжая выполнять опыты на выращенных при помощи гормонов роста подопытных кротокрысах, группа добилась некоторых результатов. Сначала учёные получили от этих животных более ста видов сыворотки, которая была способна излечить 33 % известных вирусов. Затем в следующем году им удалось улучшить состав лекарства, доведя состав 197 видов сыворотки до 36 % известных вирусов. Позднее квартету удалось получить 11 видов сыворотки, которые эффективно излечивали больных в 61 % случаев заболевания различными болезнями. Сверившись с данными, команда приходит к выводу, что учитывая разнообразие микробов и их результаты, можно пока запустить в массовое производство только 19 % от всей имеющейся у них сыворотки. Коллинз и другие поручили лаборанту Кюри найти эффективный способ синтезировать больше видов. Смерть товарищей |220px|thumb|В ожидании надежды… Кюри застала смерть своих товарищей спустя несколько лет их упорного труда во имя науки. Первой смертью, которую она наблюдала, оказалась гибель Джима Флинта, убитого кротокрысами. Выбравшийся из клетки подопытный Клайд, как его назвала Кюри, вместе с другими животными загрызли учёного и сбежалиСо слов Кюри: My poor little darlings. They were used to grow all manner of new and interesting pathogens. Then vault citizens would be exposed to these viruses in the hopes that they would develop new antibodies. But they never got a chance to execute their plan. Clyde got out of his cage. He was smarter than the others, my sweet Clyde. He let out the others and those poor scientists never stood a chance. Clyde’s been dead for almost two centuries now, but his descendants have free run of the vault.. Учёные решают кремировать тело Флинта и оставить его прах на память. Кеннет Коллинз, продолжающий изготовление сыворотки и давший начало развитию Кюри, на старости лет отмечает у робота отличительные способности. Помимо склонности к научению и активной помощи, Коллинз восхищается тем, что робот, его безоговорочный научный успех, приобрёл человеческие черты и был очень полезен и интересен в его жизни. Он отмечает, что Кюри силится осмыслить многие понятия и явления, пытается продолжать поддерживать своих коллег и продолжает активно работать, пытаясь создать лекарство от всех болезней. После некоторого времени Коллинз умирает. Как и Флинта, его кремировали. Берроу, оставшись один с Кюри, также завещает ей кремировать его тело, а останки поместить в урну. Перед смертью он распорядился, чтобы Кюри продолжала работу над проектами в одиночку, чтобы эти смерти не были напрасны. Кюри застала смерть старого Берроу в 5:01 утра, после его пробуждения и недосказанной фразы «Кюри, ты должна…» После вскрытия тела Кюри узнала, что учёный умер от сердечного приступа. После кремации Берроу Кюри поставила урну с останками других своих коллегСо слов Кюри о воспоминаниях в ходе квеста «Непредсказуемое поведение»: Doctor Burrow was very old. He was the last living scientist in my section of Vault 81. He was on his bed. Very weak. He said to me, «Curie, you must…» And he died before he finished the sentence.. Процессоры робота-учёного, оставшейся в одиночестве, были полностью настроены на исполнение последней воли своего коллеги Берроу и продолжение исследований патогенов и вирусов на благо человечества. Ей удалось это сделать только спустя многие годы — в 2204 году она добилась изготовления лекарства против всех инфекционных болезней, которые только могли быть продиагностированы и вылечены у кротокрысов. Теперь же, после очень длительной и кропотливой работы, Кюри занята ожиданием сотрудника «Волт-Тек» или кого-либо другого, кто мог бы освободить её из лаборатории после 83-х лет изоляции. Она мечтает о выходе в большой мир, который хочет изучать. Квесты * Закуток • По окончании квеста Кюри может быть взята в напарники к Выжившему, которому отдаст лекарство. Она станет движима желанием изучить Содружество и познакомиться с учёными. * Непредсказуемое поведение • Во время квеста Кюри пожалуется на невозможность дальнейших исследований в теле робота и попросит познакомить её с талантливым учёным, способным переместить её программу в тело синта. Инвентарь Робот Синт Напарник Кюри присоединится к Выжившему, если тот её спасёт из лаборатории. Кюри, говорящая с заметным французским акцентом, способна оказывать Выжившему услуги военного врача. Будучи напарником Выжившего, она одобряет, когда тот поступает согласно клятве Гиппократа — помогая людям добрым словом или делом, не ведёт себя цинично, предотвращает жестокость в диалогах. В своём первоначальном облике «Мисс Няни» имеет отличное от «Мистера Помощника» вооружение — вместо огнемёта вооружена лазером, а в ближнем бою применяет циркулярную пилу. После достижения определённого уровня доверия Кюри решит рассказать Выжившему про своё желание изучать мир в теле человека, чем начнёт квест «Непредсказуемое поведение». Раз в день даёт Выжившему стимулятор, в теле синта она делает это реже. Реакция на действия Выжившего Заметки * Хотя в записях станции Кюри в сообщении от советов директоров «Волт-Тек» уже упоминается имя робота, в то же время в записях терминала Кюри, в архиве Коллинза, указывается, что имя ей дал доктор Кеннет Коллинз после закрытия убежища. * В последних патчах игры и при наличии дополнения Automatron внешний вид Кюри-робота может быть настроен. * При изменении внешнего вида Кюри и после сдачи её доктору Амари все модификации пропадут, и она вернётся в свой изначальный вид. * Если найти вместе с Кюри Альянс, она выскажет своё желание осмотреть это поселение. Тем не менее, стоит Выжившему зайти за входные двери Альянса, после прохождения [[Тест SAFE|теста SAFE]], всплывёт уведомление, что ей это не нравится. * Помимо знания английского и французского языков, Кюри бегло говорит по-японски (пытается вести на данном языке диалог с Такахаси, но терпит неудачу из-за его неисправности). * При достижении уровня отношений «Восхищение» Кюри (в теле синта) попросит Выжившего отвлечься на минутку. В ходе последующего диалога открывается возможность пофлиртовать с ней. В образе робота «Мистер Помощник» уровень отношения с ней не поднимается выше 499. * Очень быстрый способ получить квест «Непредсказуемое поведение» — взять Кюри напарником на выполнение квеста «Серебряный Плащ», в ходе которого общаться в стиле Плаща, отказаться брать деньги и убивать Кента, а в конце помешать убить его Синцзиню. * Кюри очень застенчива (это замечает даже Выживший: «Потому что ты очень милая, когда смущаешься»). При попытках главного героя флиртовать с ней она начинает смущаться, запинаться и порой переходить на французский язык. Однако после первой ночи с Выжившим она становится гораздо более раскованной в обсуждении их отношений («Я с нетерпением жду наступления ночи!»). * Если её обидеть (выбирая насмешливые ветки) в ключевом диалоге, при получении способности «Полевой Врач» — можно навсегда потерять её любовь. При этом, она будет просто молчать на выбор ветки диалога «Как у Нас с тобой дела, Кюри?». Хоть и способность и Высшую степень отношений Вы, все таки, получите. Печально, но это — факт. * Путешествовать с Кюри весьма занятно, так как при первом посещении практически любой значимой локации (особенно достопримечательностей, медучреждений, а также мест, связанных с высокими технологиями) она произносит забавный комментарий (для срабатывания триггера этого события недостаточно просто найти локацию, нужно зайти на неё, а иногда и углубиться внутрь, например в локации «Старая северная церковь» нужно спуститься в подвал и т. п.). Также иногда она комментирует события внутри локаций (например предлагает взять автографы при первом заходе на съемочную площадку студии «Хьюбрис Комикс» при выполнении квеста «Серебряный плащ»). При посещении заброшенных детских площадок Кюри может сокрушаться о том, что больше там не играют дети. * Находясь с Выжившим в поселении «Минитменов» в образе синта, Кюри, как и практически все спутники, производит ремонтные работы. В частности, орудует паяльной лампой. * При встрече в локации учёного или врача, Кюри вступает с ним в диалог, предлагая созвать конференцию, интересуется тем, какое образовательное заведение окончил собеседник, или спрашивает о новинках в научных публикациях. * При переходе в стелс-режим в теле синта с завидным постоянством пытается атаковать противника в рукопашную, забывая про огнестрельное/лучевое оружие. Проблема решается выдачей нового оружия взамен стандартного. * При приближении к Кюри в первый раз та может сказать следующую фразу: «''Интересно, как за это время мутировали вирусы Эболы, гепатита и гриппа''». Вирус Эболы, который на момент 2014—2015 гг. охватил более десятка стран, был упомянут разработчиками Bethesda Softworks в лице опытного вирусолога и врача Кюри. * У Кюри наиболее очевидно реализована система «клонирования» неигровых персонажей, реализованная в Fallout 4 — «видимая» Кюри является «клоном» специально спрятанного персонажа. В этом легко убедиться, попробовав изменить её внешность при помощи команды (в частности, часть населения Убежища 81 тоже является «клонами») — это ничего не даст. Теоретически можно поменять внешность Кюри, сделав изменения на оригинале, но как правило это приводит к тому, что Кюри, исключенная из напарников, становится либо неактивной, либо сломя голову убегает за пределы карты. * Глядя на комиксы, Кюри говорит, что они ей нравятся, хотя в оригинальной игре она утверждает, что в них ей очень нравится только обложка, а не сам комикс. * Если в дополнении Vault-Tec Workshop отпустить её и оставить в Убежище 88, от неё можно услышать фразу «Убежище? Вы же знали, что я хочу путешествовать!» Цитаты * «''Я так люблю комиксы!» * «Обязательно помойте руки после этого! Трогать трупы крайне негигиенично''». * «''Опять в бой! Почему нельзя просто мирно поговорить?» * «А разве нам не стоит вызвать полицию и сложить все эти вещи в пакетики?» * «Паровозики! Может быть, подождём пока расчистят тоннель и покатаемся?» * «Гуль! Очень интересно, начинаю запись''». * «''Я себя чувствую здесь почти как дома!» (прибытие в комплекс Механиста). * «Мы увидим игру в бейсбол? Здорово!» (прибытие в Даймонд-Сити) * «Мы очень хорошо умеем причинять боль… К сожалению''» (при угрозах брату Томасу). * «''У меня столько данных накопилось о мире до атомной бомбардировки, что, боюсь, придётся часть удалить. Иначе на новые не хватит места''». Появление За кулисами Данный робот назван в честь великой учёной Марии Склодовской-КюриДанный факт Кюри подтверждает в одном из диалогов, когда просит Выжившего помочь ей с поиском нового тела: «Величайшие умы человечества — такие как Эйнштейн и Кюри, в честь которой меня назвали, — обладали неким даром, а не просто способностью анализировать данные».. Баги * Существует проблема (не является полностью багом), когда после прохождения квеста «Кис-кис-кис», спустившись в медчасть, главный герой не обнаружит ребёнка на кровати. Соответственно, квест «Закуток» не начнётся. Решения два: # нужно сдать кровь доктору Форсайту в медчасти, попробовать мутафрукт у доктора Пенске в лаборатории гидропоники, выполнить квесты «Рассказы» и «Кис-кис-кис»; # с помощью консольной команды самостоятельно найти спрятанную за стеной дверь, войти в неё (предварительно отключив ) и пройти тайный отсек убежища до Кюри без активного квеста. Квест начнётся сразу на завершающей стадии, когда Кюри отдаст Выжившему сыворотку. После этого можно выйти через лифт ко входу в убежище, вернуться в медчасть и отдать сыворотку врачу. Или принять её самостоятельно в любой момент. * Некоторые анимации, которые не должны быть доступны для Кюри в теле синта, учитывая её историю и характер, полностью или частично работают: # Кюри может начать «молиться» при посещении церкви всех религий; # в очень редких случаях Кюри может начать курить, если стоит без оружия. В случае же смены анимации сигарета постоянно остаётся в руке Кюри. * После перемещения Кюри в тело синта, охранники Даймонд-Сити всё равно будут реагировать на неё, как на робота, произнося соответствующие реплики. * При экипировке очками классической формы (например, тёмные очки патрульного) в теле синта происходит их визуальное «проваливание» в брови и скулы. * При выборе нового спутника или при разговоре с Кюри о том, что нужно расстаться, Кюри всегда отправляется в Убежище 81 и стоит возле медкабинета вне зависимости от того, куда её отправил Выживший. При этом она остаётся полностью функциональной, как напарник. * При выходе из локации «Санаторий „Сенди Коувс“», хотя главный герой ничего не делал и не предпринимал, появляется сообщение «Кюри это очень не понравилось». Причём обычное игровое «очень не понравилость» или «в бешенстве» — минус 15 очков «отношений» (простое «не понравилость» — минус 7,5 очков). В данном же случае Кюри наказывает презрением на 35 очков «отношений». Галерея Hole in the Wall.jpg|Первая встреча с Кюри в начале квеста «Закуток» FSO UI C ShopIcon Curie.png|Карта Кюри в Fallout Shelter Online FSO UITex YS C Bg HeroShare juli.png|Улучшенная карта Кюри в Fallout Shelter Online FOSO Кюри.gif|Кюри в Fallout Shelter Online Примечания }} de:Curie en:Curie es:Curie fr:Curie pl:Curie uk:Кюрі zh:居礼 Категория:Персонажи Fallout 4 Категория:Компьютеры и роботы Fallout 4 Категория:Именованные существа Fallout 4 Категория:Напарники Fallout 4 Категория:Обитатели Убежища 81 Категория:Доктора Категория:Синты Категория:Мисс Няни Категория:Персонажи Fallout Shelter Online